In the fluid flow control arts, numerous applications are known wherein fluid flow demand is relatively small and essentially equal at a plurality of fluid demand locations during some phases of operation, but is much larger and possibly unevenly distributed during other phases of operation. For example, in the fuel supply system for the combustion chamber of a gas turbine, the fuel nozzles or throttles frequently require small, normally equal fuel flows when the device is starting up. Due to the different elevations of the nozzles, the unequal flow resistances of the conduits leading to the nozzles, and related factors familiar to those in the art, equalization of flow at all nozzles in the startup regime can be difficult to achieve. Conversely, once the turbine has reached its operating speed, the fuel nozzles or throttles usually must provide larger fuel flows which may differ from nozzle to nozzle depending on nozzle location in the turbine. Where a large number of fuel nozzles is used, fuel systems having individually adjustable nozzles become quite complex; thus, a need has been felt for simple fuel flow control devices for these types of applications.